


October Night

by thythy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thythy/pseuds/thythy
Summary: One night in October, four main characters playing board game in a house.





	1. Four People

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-native speaker, English is my third language. Poor English, poor grammar, without beta. This is my first fan story, so poor writing skill. If you don’t like it, just leave it. If you decided to go on, take it easy, just treat it as a kindergarten’s work. Are you generous enough please give me comment or advise, so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it.

It was in October. The weather was getting colder which announced winter has come. 

It was already mid-night. But people wouldn’t spare a glance to the moon hanging above or the stars shining above. There were much more eye-catching sights on the ground. Colorful neon advertising lamps were flashing on the shopping plazas, dizzying light tubes was shining on the pubs, sparkling laser beams were striking through the sky from the casinos, and numerous light bulks were twinkling on the walls of the hotels. There were noisy pop music from the pubs, clamors from the crowds, uproars from the drunks, and noise from the vehicles. 

This city was well-known for its “never sleeping” phenomenon, the Yorknew City.

There were several residential estates in this large city. This story started with one ordinary house, which seemed no different from other houses in the estates, still with lamps on in the mid-night.

THERE WERE FOUR YOUNGSTERS LIVED IN THE HOUSE. 

Their names were Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

The four youngsters were gathering around a large wooden table in the living room. They were playing board games and having their delivery supper. Leorio was tugging a piece of pizza into his mouth. Killua was swallowing a Napoli meatball. Gon was chewing a seafood fettuccine. Kurapika was sipping a chicken mushroom soup. 

“What the heck! How come I lose every time?” Leorio yelled.  
“Let start a new round.” Gon tried to soothe Leorio.  
“No matter how many times we play you’ll be the loser, old man” Killua said casually.  
“Because you never thought carefully of next steps and never guess what your opponents have on hand.” Kurapika explained.  
“Kaurapika won six rounds. Killua won three rounds and Gon won one! I have not even won a single round in the whole night!” Leorio snapped.  
“Let play another board game, Leorio. Maybe you can win this time.” Gon suggested.  
“Gon, the result will be the same. It is obvious that the Lady of Luck doesn’t like him.” Killua said indifferently.  
“Shut up, Brat! I will beat you on the ground and you’ll see whose Lady of Luck likes!” Leorio roared at Killua.  
“Leorio, stop yelling! You are hurting my hearing.” Kurapkca frowned. He felt that his left ear was stinging. As he was sitting between Leorio and Killua, left to Leorio, all Leorio’s bellow would strike into Kurapika’s left ear before reaching Killua.  
“Let’s start a new round…It’s impossible for eleven successive lose…” Leorio murmured.  
“You will break your record, old man.” Killua sneered. Leorio shot him a glare.  
“Excuse me, you three go for a new round. It is already midnight and I am a bit sleepy.” Kurapika yawned. When Kurapika was standing up to leave the room, Leorio grasped Kurapika’s left sleeve.  
“Just one last round please, Kurapika.” Leorio pleaded, but his facial expression didn’t look like pleading. Kurapika gazed at he, a smirk was plastered on Leorio’s face. Kurapika was pondering Leorio’s true motivation, but couldn’t help yawning again, he was near the edge of falling asleep and the gear of his brain stopped function.  
“Okay, just one…” Kurapika said with a yawn and sat down again. Leorio knew, he always knew, when Kurapika was sleepy, his brain would slow down dramatically, just liked a dizzy man who couldn’t think straight. On the other words, Leorio has eliminated one of his main opponents before starting a new round of game.  
“What a cunning old man.” Killua sneered.  
“It’s called strategy.” Leorio retorted.  
“Let’s start. Let’s start.” Gon interjected to stop the argument. Then Leorio shuffled the cards and rearranged the chess pieces of the board game for a new round.  
“I will win and Lady of Luck will be mine!” Leorio yelled.  
“…don’t yell…” Kurapika muttered. His left ear had been suffered from Leorio’s yell in the whole night. He just wanted to finish this last round and go to his quiet bedroom to rest.  
“I won’t fall into the old man’s trick.” Killua said to himself. He was quite sure Leorio would do whatever trick or cheat to win the last round.

Their last round started.

“First, I will take this…and then this…” Leorio murmured, eyes concentrated on the board game.  
“Hey~ I will move to this…”Leorio murmured.  
“Um…I use the special card…”Leorio murmured.  
“Yeah! I get this magic tool…”Leorio murmured.  
“This area is under my control now…”Leorio murmured.

Then, Leorio noticed something strange. His three friends had been quiet for a moment. He looked up from the board game to his friend who sat opposite to him, Killua. Killua was gazing outside absent-mindedly. Leorio shifted his head to right to look at Kurapika. Kurapipka head bowed, seemed nearly fall asleep. Leorio shifted his head to left to face Gon. Gon tilted his head a little, concentrated on something else. Leorio felt confused.

Killua was puzzled. Just a while after the start of the new round of game, he took a glance outside. Killua sat opposite to Leorio, since he didn’t want to look at the old man, he glanced outside through the only window of the living room which behind Leorio. He noticed something unusual. He noticed that outside was dark, he could only see the moon and a few stars at the sky. The brilliant light from neon lamps, laser beams, numerous light bulks were gone. A chilling shiver crawled down his spin.

Gon was puzzled. He turned his ear toward the window. It was peculiar that apart from Leorio’s murmuring, he couldn’t hear any noise from outside. No matter how good hearing he had, he could hardly hear any pop music from pubs or noise from vehicle’s engine. The world seemed still, Gon could feel the goose bumps were spread all over his skin. 

Tak…Tak…Tak…Clicking sound from the door. Someone or something was knoking the door.

Tak..TakTak…Tak…Kurapika awaked by the odd sound.

TakTak…Tak…TakTak…Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio stared at the door.

Tak…Tak…Tak…Leorio rose up and walked to the door cautiously.


	2. Three People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Kuroro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-native speaker, English is my third language. Poor English, poor grammar, without beta. This is my first fan story, so poor writing skill. If you don’t like it, just leave it. If you decided to go on, take it easy, just treat it as a kindergarten’s work. Are you generous enough please give me comment or advise, so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Kuroro x Kurapika pairing. Other pairs are coming soon.

Leorio opened door a slit and peeked. No one appeared at his eye level. But the clicking sound was going on. He lowered his sight towards the floor. 

A black creature with extended legs was crawling on the floor. It had a round shaped body which was as large as Leorio’s palm. With its legs stretch out, its length would be as long as Leorio’s arm. The complex eyes on the black body were glinting eerily. It raised one of his black legs to click the door and tried to open the door more enough for it to go inside. 

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Leorio was shocked and slammed the door. But something stopped the door from being closed. Leorio exerted more force to close the door, but failed again. Then he exerted his full force. Veins popped up on his head. Drops of sweat fell down his chin. He still couldn’t close the door even for a little bit. 

Out of expect, the door was slug open by an extraordinary large force. Leorio was sent back one, two, three, four, five, six steps backward to the living room to keep his balance. A black tall shadow glided in swiftly and stood before the four youngsters. 

A young man, dressed in all black, confronted them. He wore tight black trousers, black coat decorated with black furs, a long black cape on top. The man had raven black hair and his skin was as pale as paper. His black eyes gleamed eerily. A stain of fresh blood remained on his lips, which contrasted sharply to his pale skin. The black creature had crawled on his shoulder. He grinned, exposed his two long sharp canine teeth which also had fresh blood on it. 

“Vam..pi..re…? ” Leorio whispered, frightened.  
“Vampire?” Gon asked. Killua turned to face his friend. It wasn’t absurd that Gon hadn’t heard of vampire before as he was grown up in a semi-isolated island, the Whale Island.  
“Vampire is a dangerous man who feed on human blood.” Killua explained to Gon.  
“We have to get rid of him.” The four youngsters whispered at the same time.  
“What should we do?” Leorio asked, fidgeted.  
“Stay calm, Leorio. Think what vampire afraid most.” Kurapika lowered his voice.  
“Garlic?” Killua replied.

Kurpika nodded. Leorio rushed to the kitchen and returned with a garlic. Leorio throw it ferociously to the man. The man caught the garlic easily and took a bite of it.

“It tastes bad.” The man frowned. He took a glanced at the garlic and then turned his gaze to the wooden table in the living room. Debris of delivery food were scattered on the table and on the floor.  
“How long haven’t you guys cook for your own dinner? The garlic is spoiled.” The man said with a smirk.  
“It’s none of your business!!!!” The four youngsters shouted.

“What should we do now?” Leorio asked with a suppressed voice.  
“Cross, a cross.” Kurapika replied softly, observing the man in black.  
“Ah! Cross! I have one in my room.” KIllua whispered.

Killua dashed to his room. When he returned to the living room, he held a metal cross in his hand. He threw the metal cross ferociously to the man, aimed his face. 

The man moved sideward swiftly and dodged the cross effortlessly. With the movement, the bangs that covered his forehead were threw upward and revealed a tattoo of cross.

“It seems that cross is no use to him. What next?“ Gon questioned.  
“Stake, use a wooden stake to strike through his heart.” Kurapika replied.  
“Wooden…stake?!” Gon thought for a while and hurried to his room. He broke the four legs of his wooden chair to make as stakes.

Gon came back with four wooden stakes. He darted one by one aiming to the man’s heart.  
Tak!  
Tak!!  
Tak!!!  
Tak!!!!  
All the stakes were kicked away by the black creature which hanging on the man’s shoulder. Its two lower black legs hooked on the man’s collar. Its four upper black legs kicked away the wooden stakes one by one. Its two remaining black legs were waving in the air, as if mocking at the four youngsters.

“What…What do you want?” Kurapika gazed at the man’s eye. The man’s eyes liked a dark and deep abyss, bottomless.  
“I want SWEET.” Responding the question, the man in black wandered lazily towards Kurapika. He gaze locked on him. His lips curved upward and smirked at Kurapika. His eyes glinted even more eerily. A dreadful aura from the man filled the atmosphere. He licked his lips. He gaze never moved away from Kurapika.

A dawn on Gon, Killua and Leorio, they knew what the man wanted. They were frozen when they saw the man reached out his right arm towards Kurapika. Kurapika was scared but refused to shrink back. He frowned and tried to slap away the arm but the man gripped his wrist fast. 

“Ooooouch!” Kurapika cried. He was startled by the man sudden strong pull. He lost his balance and crashed with the chest of the man. He was caught off guard in the man’s arms.

Kurapika felt a little pain in the crash and grasped. When he realized that he was in the man’s embrace, he immediately put his hands on the man’s chest and tried to get away from him. But it was too late, he was in the man’s tight hold. The black creature crawled on Kurapika’s back, imitated his master, claiming his possession of the boy.  
“Noooo!” Kurapika exclaimed desperately. He knew that he couldn’t escape from the man.

The man in black snaked his left arm around Kurapika’s waist. His right hand gently pushed away the blond locks to reveal the boy delicate neck. He lowered his head to the boy’s neck and rubbed tenderly.  
“Hummm…You are luscious.” The man was enjoying the amazing sensual of the boy’s smell and soft touch of the boy’s skin. His trust for the boy’s blood turned into a carnivorous bite. He sucked the blood eagerly.  
“Don’tttttttt!” Kurapika’s cry echoed in the whole house. He felt dizzy when his blood left his body gradually.  
“Your blood taste awfully sweet.” The man said pleasantly. He raised his head from the boy’s neck and felt the most satisfied. Kurapika fainted into unconscious due to excessive blood lost. He fell numbly in the men’s embrace. 

The man got his SWEET. He carried Kurapika in his arms and walked out of the door without leaving a word. This was the last scene Gon, Killua and Leorio saw their beloved friend Kurapika.

THERE WERE THREE YOUNGSTERS LEFT IN THE HOUSE.


	3. Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane serial killer Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-native speaker, English is my third language. Poor English, poor grammar, without beta. This is my first fan story, so poor writing skill. If you don’t like it, just leave it. If you decided to go on, take it easy, just treat it as a kindergarten’s work. Are you generous enough please give me comment or advise, so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Hisoka x Gon pairing. Other pairs are coming soon.

Gon, Killua and Leorio were shocked badly at what happened just a while ago. A vampire came to their house and kidnapped Kurapika. They, with a dumbfounded look, gaped at the opened door. 

Killua was the first one regained his composure. He strode to door. He closed it and locked all the locks on the door.

“We are still not safe from any danger yet. There may be other vampires wandering outside and may attack us if they find us. It will be better to stay indoor. Go and check all the windows in this house and make sure all are locked!” Killua commanded.  
“Yes! You are right.” Gon and Leorio gained back their composures. They followed Killua to check the windows of the house. 

The front door was locked first previously by Killua. The window in the living room was locked by Gon, he also closed the curtain. Other windows in the four bedrooms, washroom, and kitchen were locked later by the three youngsters. They had made sure that no one could enter the house without their attention. 

The three youngsters were sitting on the floor in the living room again. They were in completely silent. No one wanted to break it. They were so sad and missed Kurapika very much. After a long moment, a faint giggle broke the silent.

Evil giggle.

Gon, Killua and Leorio were tensed. 

Evil giggle.

Gon, Killua and Leorio looked around to find the source of this creepy sound. They failed to located where the sound come from.

Evil giggle.

They shivered. The sound seemed to be come from everywhere and it is reverberating inside the house. 

Evil giggle.

A shadow suddenly appeared at the back of the curtain and then disappeared. The curtain was blown open by the breeze and revealed that the window was open. The three youngsters were startled.

“That’s impossible! I have checked the window. It should be closed and locked.” Gon couldn’t help exclaimed.  
“Nothing is impossible for me~” A creepy male voice said with an evil giggle from outside.

Just a blink of eyes, a red hair man was jumped in through the window. The curtain was sent floating in the air by the swift movement of the man. With the light from the lamps in the living room, Gon, Killua and Leorio could observe the intruder clearly. 

The red hair intruder was tall, as tall as Leorio. He had large hands. His face was covered by his left hand with fingers opened apart. His eyes were peeking through the fingers. His lips grinned in a large upward curve. A poker card with the picture of Joker was held in his right hand. Stain of blood could be seen on the card, a drop of blood was sliding down the edge. The edge of the card was as sharp as a razor, flashing by the reflection of moonlight. The intruder dressed like a clown, but the clothes were soaked in blood. Some blood was clotted, and some blood was fresh which made the cloth stuck on the man’s skin. 

“After the vampire, here comes an insane serial killer!” Leorio snapped desperately.  
“What can we do?” Killua asked.  
“We are three people and he is only one. We still have a chance of defeat him!”   
“Good child, try your best to beat me~” The intruder said happily with an evil giggle.

Gon charged in first. He made a right kick to the abdomen of the intruder but was blocked by him. He then quickly turned his body to send a left kick to the lap of the intruder. The intruder dodged easily and gripped Gon’s ankle by his left hand. He swung his arm and threw Gon to the air. When Gon landed on the floor, he saw the intruder flipped a poker card towards him. The card with a Heart Ace pinned on the floor only a centimeter from this face.

“Bastard!” Leorio bellowed and made a blow to the intruder’s head. The intruder titled his head and Leorio missed his target. While Leorio was having a hand to hand combat with the intruder, Killua was standing aside and contracting and relaxing his fingers several times. With enough warm up, Killua contracted his finger muscle rapidly to pull ten sharp nails outward. 

Leorio was struck by a left hook from the intruder on the chin and sent to hit the ceiling. When he fell down the floor, he saw a poker card darted to him. It hit on the wall just a centimeter above his head. A Club Ace was printed on the card.

Killua with his sharp nails stabbed toward the intruder. The intruder ducked as the same time made a roundhouse kick to Killua. Killua jerked back. He walked cautiously around the intruder, observed him and tried to find the weak point of him. But all his hard work was in vain, the intruder was strong without any weak point, Killua stand no chance. 

The intruder initialed the move this time. He charged in with his right blow. Killua dodged and counterattacked with his sharp nails. The intruder shifted his body sideward, caught Killua’s wrist and flung him away to the wooden table. A poker card, with Diamond Ace printing, struck on the table a centimeter next to Killua’s neck.

Gon, Killua and Leorio were defected in just a minute.

“What do you want?” Gon asked, refused to shrink back and stared straight to the intruder’s eyes.  
“I want SWEET, my little green apple~” The intruder replied with an evil giggle.  
“Green…apple…?!” Gon bewildered.  
“HAAA!” Killua burst out laughing and pointed to Gon. Gon was in his causal dressing. Green short pants, green upper garment, all was in green color.  
“And you, my little pear~” The intruder gazed at Killua, evil giggle again.  
“What the heck.” Killua scowled.  
“HAAA!” Gon burst out laughing this time.   
“What about me?” Leorio asked, out of curiosity.  
“You~ Banana~” The intruder announced. Leorio gaped. Gon and Killua were laughing, holding their hands on the abdomens, rolling on the floor.

“My fruits, you all three can come in the same time. Don’t let me down~” The intruder said with expectation.

Gon, Killua and Leorio all charged together this timw. Gon kicked towards the intruder’s leg. Killua stabbed his nails aimed the heart. Leorio made a punch targeted the head. The intruder blocked the kick, dodged the nails and ducked the punch. He struck back a fist on Gon’s shoulder, shifted to the back of Leorio and gave him a kick on hips, counterattacked Killua with a blow on stomach. The three youngsters fell on the floor again.

Gon stood up again first, with his vigorous jumping ability, made his fist pointing to the intruder’s face. Out of surprise, the intruder was got hit on face, but he immediately struck back a punch on Gon’s left cheek. 

“Oh~ My little apple, you really surprised me~” The intruder appreciated Gon. Gon gazed straight to the intruder, with a fighting stance. The intruder gazed back to him with evil giggle.  
“You turned me on~” The intruder said with the creepiest voice. He felt that his pants becoming tighter and tighter, his member was throbbing.   
“No…I have to be patient…wait until the apple is fully ripe…the sweetest apple…” The intruder murmured to himself.

The intruder gave a creepiest smile to Gon, then turned back and walked to the front door, leaving the three youngsters at the living room. He opened the door, looked back at Gon again. He motioned Gon to come. Gon was involuntary moving to the intruder, it seemed that something invisible was stuck on his left check and pulling him to go out. Killua and Leorio were frozen, wondering what happened.

The intruder got his SWEET. He held the invisible elastic thing and pulled the unwilling Gon to leave the house. This was the last time Killua and Leorio saw the intruder and their beloved friend Gon.

AND THEN, THERE WERE TWO YOUNGSTERS LEFT IN THE HOUSE.


	4. One People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard Illumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-native speaker, English is my third language. Poor English, poor grammar, without beta. This is my first fan story, so poor writing skill. If you don’t like it, just leave it. If you decided to go on, take it easy, just treat it as a kindergarten’s work. Are you generous enough please give me comment or advise, so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Illumi x Killua pairing. The last pair is coming soon.

Killua and Leorio were terrified badly tonight. They hugged each other. After a vampire came to their house to kidnap Kurapika, an insane serial killer intruded to kidnap Gon.

After a while, Killua regained his composure. The first thing Killua recognized was how close he was with Leorio. The disgusting face of Leorio was just an inch from him.

“Stay away from me, you disgusting old man.” Killua pushed Leorio away. Killua looked away from Leorio and made a glance at the opened door, with a sigh, he went to close the door and then back to the living room and sat beside Leorio.

“Kurapika…” Leorio muttered sadly.  
“Gon…” Killua sorrowed. He missed Gon very much.

When they were engulfed by the grief, the lamps in the living room went off suddenly. The room was in complete darkness. The moon and the stars were clouded. It was a boundless dark world around the two youngsters.

Killua picked up his mobile phone and opened the function of torch. Leorio imitated Killua action. They used the mobile torches to observe the surrounding, tried to figure out why the lamps went off.

Killua directed his torch to the window, he saw a very long black hair hanging from the top of the window. The hair was waving in the chilling breeze.

A pale hand appeared on the top of the window rim. It gripped on it. Then a person swung from the top of the window to the living room.

The incoming man was dressed as a wizard. He was cloaked in a black silk with golden yellow stars pattern on it. He wore a long hat which has the same golden yellow stars pattern as the cloak. His long raven black hair was floating in the wind as if his hair also has life. His eyes were dark, boundless dark, immerged with the darkness surrounding. His face was emotionless. Four pins were grasped between his right hand fingers.

Although the wizard seemed not as dangerous as the vampire or the insane serial killer, a dreadful aura was emitted from him. There was no blood stain on his clothes, but Killua had a sensitive smell, he was quite sure that the wizard carried a scent of blood.

The wizard walked slowly towards Killua and Leorio. His face showed no expression.

“Run!” Killua shouted to Leorio. He mind was continuously telling that he could not fight him…he could not fight him…he could not fight him…

Killua and Leorio rushed out of the living room to the corridor that leaded to the bedrooms, kitchen and washroom. Their route of escape to the front door was blocked by the wizard.

They reached the door of the kitchen. When they tried to open the kitchen’s door, they were startled that the kitchen was locked from inside. They moved to the washroom, and again found that the door was locked inside. They tried the four bedrooms and got the same result. They were shocked, as far as they knew, there were only they two inside the house before the wizard appeared. How all the rooms could be locked from inside?! Who could do this?! It was absurd, absolutely absurd. Then they realized that they were confined in the house, no way to escape.

Leorio walked back to the living room and confronted the wizard. Killua followed. But in Killua mind, a voice was continuously telling him that he could not fight the wizard. He kept a distance from the wizard.

“What…What do you want?” Killua couldn’t help shaking. He tried to sound calm, but his body and his voice refused to obey his will.

“I want SWEET.” The wizard said with a flat tone. He gazed at Killua, but no feeling could be read from his face, his posture, or his voice.

Killua stared at the eyes of the wizard. His eyes were endless and boundless darkness. “Emptiness”, was what Killua would use to descript his eyes. Killua didn’t notice how long he had staring at the wizard’s eyes. He felt the room was spinning. 

Killua shuddered. Drops of cold sweats were sliding down his face. He wanted to break the eye contact, but couldn’t. He could feel nothing, except the spinning endless darkness.

“Killua!” Leorio shouted. He noticed Killua was shuddering and frozen on the spot. He reached out his hand and wanted to grip Killua away.

“Don’t move.” The wizard said. It was a warning, a threat, but his tone was still indifferent.

“No…” Killua muttered. He wanted to run away or fight back, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t fight him.

“Get out!” Leorio ignored the threat and shouted at the wizard. He just couldn’t let the wizard hurt his last friend.

“I just warned you.” A deadly glint flashed in the wizard’s eyes. He flipped his hand. One of the pin between his fingers darted to Leorio.

“No!” Killua gathered all his will, turned to Leorio and pushed him away. The pin struck at the nape of Killua’s neck.

“Oh. You volunteered to be my puppet.” The wizard gazed at Killua.

“Follow me.” The wizard ordered. He walked to the window and Killua followed him automatically. 

Leorio’s jaw was dropped widely, he never see Killua so obedient. What has the wizard do to Killua? He didn’t know exactly, what he only knew was that Killua was stuck by a pin from the wizard. But Killua didn’t seem to be much injured. What on earth happened?

While Leorio was pondering, the wizard got his SWEET and jumped out of the window, Killua followed him. They disappeared from the sight of Leorio.

Leorio lost his last beloved friend, Killua. He was alone in the living room.

THE LAST YOUNGSTER LEFT IN THE HOUSE.


	5. None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girl Biscuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-native speaker, English is my third language. Poor English, poor grammar, without beta. This is my first fan story, so poor writing skill. If you don’t like it, just leave it. If you decided to go on, take it easy, just treat it as a kindergarten’s work. Are you generous enough please give me comment or advise, so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Biscuit x Leorio pairing. It seems that I am the first one to post this pairing here?! This is because there is no option of this pair in the “Relationship” when I post this story. I have to create it by myself.
> 
> In fact, it is very interesting to write these two. They both are amusing persons, and could be a good match :)

Leorio was left alone, left alone in the completely darkness living room. All of his precious friends were gone. Kurapika kidnapped by a vampire. Gon kidnapped by an insane serial killer. Killua kidnapped by a wizard.

Leorio had lost everything, he had nothing at all now. He felt cold, very cold in this lonely room.

Ridiculous thought popped on Leorio’s mind. He hoped that someone, anyone, would come and take him away, just liked what happened to Kurapika, Gon or Killua. He didn’t want to be alone.

He didn’t mind the kidnapper would be a werewolf, Frankenstein, zombie or anything horrible. But if he could have a choice, he did wish that the kidnapper would be a hot and sexy blonde with a handful of breast, slim waist, and long legs. Of course, wore a low cut bra top and a mini skirt would be excellent. Leorio felt that he was nose bleeding at his fantasy. 

He wiped his noses by the back of his hand and continued his fantasy. Apart from hot and sexy woman, he also preferred a Lolita. His mind pictured a blond curled hair girl, in Gothic dress decorated with lace. He wiped his bleeding nose again.

While Leorio was sunk in his reverie, the bell of the front door rang. Leorio awoke from his dream. He took in a breath deeply, and breathed out. He repeated three times to brace himself for whatever waiting for him at the door. 

Werewolf, Frankenstein, zombie, werewolf, Frankenstein, zombie, werewolf, Frankenstein, zombie, werewolf, Frankenstein, zombie, sexy woman…yes…sexy woman or Lolita…Leorio did hope for it.

Leorio unlocked the door’s lock, his hand held at the door knob. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply again. Then he opened his eyes and the doors at the same time.

He saw…nothing…ah…he lowered his eye level.

A little cute girl was standing in front of him. Oh, what a good luck for him. Lolita!!!

The little girl with blond long straight hair, tied into two long ponytails on the sides. She wore a red and pink dress and white silk gloves. She had a cute face, large eyes and long lashes. She smiled at Leorio sweetly.

“Ah, little girl, why are you here? It is already mid-night. Are you lost? Where are your parents” Leorio asked warmly. Although he was a womanizer, he actually wasn’t a pervert or pedophilia. He was genuinely worried a little girl being alone in the mid-night.

“No.” The little girl replied, still held a sweet smile at Leorio.

“So, what are you doing here?” Leorio gazed at the little girl carefully. She was now bowed her head, averted his gaze. She tangled her fingers and seemed a little bit nervous, as if she was embarrassed to request something from Leorio. 

“What do you want?” Leorio questioned softly, with his most comfortable voice to soothe the little girl. 

“I…I…want SWEET.” The little girl replied shyly. 

What on earth…happening…?! Leorio had heard the same answer three times already, and this was the fourth time. He was extremely shocked.

If this meant the little girl was a kidnapper also?! Could she really be?! A little girl liked her?! Leorio was mulling it over and over in his mind.

The little girl was waiting for him patiently, full of expectation.

“Ah. As you see, I am a SWEET man.” Leorio responded, pointed to his noise. If he had to be kidnapped, it would be glad to be kidnapped by a cute little girl.

“What?! Are you kidding me?!” The little girl eyes widen, irritated by his stupid answer.

“Isn’t it what you wanted? A SWEET man.” Leorio said with his dumb face.

“What a sick joke! That is you choose a trick, not a treat?!” The little girl sneered. 

“Although I don’t like that, you definitely deserved a trick.” The little girl was angry.

Leorio’s eyes widen, mouth opened, jaw dropped, something…something unbelievable was happening in front of him.

The little girl (if she could still be called “little” girl?!) suddenly bursted several times her size. A massive and extremely muscular woman was now stood before Leorio. She showed her true form.

The massive woman grasped Leorio’s left ear and dragged him out of the house.

“There is a 24-hours convenient shop located at the end of the street, go and buy CANDY for me! What a stupid idiot!” The woman voice was fading as she dragged Leorio away from the house.

Wind blew in the empty house through the door. The hissing sound of wind was echoing in this loneness house.

LASTLY, THERE WERE NONE.

This was the last day of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I finally completed this story. It is a hard and long journey for me to write something in my third language (English). 
> 
> I got my muse by Halloween. And I would like to make a little Halloween gift to HxH lovers :) This is why this story was born :)
> 
> I tried to make it looks like a horror story, but kept the content funny. This is akin to Halloween night, people dressed and make up as vampire, killers, witch, zombie, werewolf etc. This should sounds horrible, but actually it is a night fever party. I am not sure if the other countries would be the same. This is what Halloween looks like in my home city.


End file.
